Jiper fanfic
by Madajones
Summary: Piper is a girl, and Percy's her brother. Jason is Percy's best friend and thinks that piper is a slob. Does that change? Includes: jiper, percabeth, thalico, and leo by himself
1. Chapter 1

i do not own any characters from PJO or HoO

Jason's POV:

Percy and I had just gotten home from the concert, and guess who happens to be coming home? His stupid, mean, fat, ugly step sister piper. She has greasy hair, wears glasses, has braces and is fat. Man, I just can't stand that "creature."

Pipers POV:

Thalia, annabeth, and I were on the bus home from summer camp. This was my first summer away from that beast Grace. "So what school are you guys going to this year? I asked annabeth and Thalia. "West view. " they replied. "Seriously? That's awesome! I'm going there too! " I screeched. "and well be there to protect you from Grace, as your always talking bout him." Thalia smirked. You know how he was always teasing me abou my looks? Well, that should get a little better. I've lost a lot of weight, and my hair has grown out to my waist. Ahh, I sighed, closing my eyes. We still had a while to go.

Jason's POV:

Ding dong! "I'll get it!" I yelled to Percy's family, who were getting mcLeans party ready. I opened the door, and Nico came in. "Hey man." I said to him. He nodded, gift in hand, and walked inside. Right as I walked back with nico, the doorbell rang again. "Jeezus! " I yelled, and ran to open the door. Standing there was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Silky smooth, waist length hair, no glasses, or braces, and the most perfect eyes. She was wearing a skin tight tank top, and short shorts. Oh gods. I was getting hard. "Umm... Do I know you?" I asked.

Pipers POV:

I opened the door, and who happens to be standing there? Grace. Nice. He stares at me. "Do I know you?" He says. I glared at him. "And now the teasing starts again." I sighed, pushing past him. As he stared at me, I couldn't stop thinking about how perfect he looked, his blonde hair, and ice blue eyes. "Wait, Piper?!" He yelled. "Duh, you doofus." I replied, rolling my eyes. SURPRISE! Everyone screamed at me. I smiled. Percy, Nico, mom and dad were all there. The door bell rang and I opened the door. Jason was still standing there like a butt head. Leo, annabeth, and Thalia were at the door. "Pipes?" Leo said. "Leo! " I ran up to hug him. He went to the same camp as me, and we have become really close.

Jason's POV:

I just stood there dumbfounded. How could a girl leave hideous, and return so sexy? "I'm assuming your annabeth and Thalia." I said to the two girls. One had long blonde hair, the other spiky black hair. As piper strutted away to go hug her brother in law, Percy, I was still staring at her. There was no way that was her. She had to had surgery or something. But no, piper was too smart too- wait, no. I'm not calling her smart. We've been enimys for years, and I plan to keep it that way. I walked in the kitchen just as piper opened nicos gift. "Awe, nico," she said smiling, pulling out a gift card and some perfume from the bag. Nico blushed, and nodded. After we ate, pipers friends, Lacy, and Drew, dragged her down stairs. Leo walked over to me as they left. "Lacy as totally checkin me out" he said smirking. "Whatever you say." I laughed. I looked around the room. Thalia and nico were chatting, and Percy was making a phone call. Then I thought about piper. Jeez, I thought. She's my enemy, and I have a girlfriend, the hottest girl in school, Reyna.

Pipers POV:

After lacy and drew dragged me downstairs, they pulled out a bag from my closet. It was a fancy holister beach bag. I opened it and pulled out a swimsuit. It is the best swim suit I have. It's a sexy one too. It shows just enough skin tho;) I reached into the bag and pulled out a pait of shorts. They were the ones I've been dying for! "Oh my gods, thank you! " I pulled them both into a hug. I walked back upstairs. "Hey, who wants to go the the beach? " I said. Everyone cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's POV:

As I sprinted home, I couldn't help but feel exited. Piper in a swimsuit? Yes! Ah! Your doing it again, I said to my self. I pictured the old piper, and I felt better. I put on my blue swim trunks and a t-shirt and headed to go meet the guys. We drove there in Percy's truck, bumping along. " so how r u and calypso doing? " I asked Percy. "Good, I guess." He replied. " I know who nico likes." Leo said snickering. "Thalia! Thalia! Nico likes Thalia! " he screamed, and nico turned around and pouched him in the arm. "Well, I know who leo likes" he said. "Everyone knows!" We all said, laughing.

Annabeth's POV:

No. I'm not crushing on my best friends brother. No. Ah, but he's eyes, and that build, I thought dreamily. No, he has a girlfriend. I thought. "Ann, what r u thinking bout?" Piper asked me. "Nothing. Just... " I said as we pulled up to the beach. We got out of the car and sprinted along the sand, trying to catch up to the guys. They guys were just chilling in the sand when we got there.

Jason's POV:

The girls walked up, and found a place to set there stuff. Them they began to takeoff their clothes, showing their swimsuits. And like an idiot, I stared at piper the whole time. She started with her shirt. She crossed her arms, and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. As she took it off, I told myself to stop staring. Her bikini top showed just the right amount of skin, and I liked that. I could literally feel my self drooling. Her stomach was nice and tanned, and perfect in shape. Then she unzipped her shorts, and slipped them off. Oh gods, I was getting hard. Her long tan legs were toned, and she looked amazing. She took her hair out of a ponytail, and shook it loose. By this point, I was uncontrollable. She caught me staring and smirked. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She said, running off to the other girls, where they were starting a game of ladder ball. Oh, no. I'm not gonna let her walkaway like that. I slipped off my shirt, and sprinted towards her. She had barely made it to them, when I reached her. I picked her up, and threw her over my shoulder. "JASON! SET ME DOWN!" She screamed, playfully punching my back and shoulders. I felt butterfly's in my stomach. Why did it feel so good to be carrying piper around like this? I ran into the ocean, and gently dumped her down. She laughed, grabbed my shorts, and pulled me down too.

Pipers POV:

I laughed as Jason ran around with me on his shoulder. I liked it. Then, he dumped me into the water. The water was the perfect height, and we were kneeling down. We stopped laughing. I stared at him, his hair wet with salt water. I had my hands on his stomache, and I felt his abs. I started to pull my hands away, and put them around his neck. He he put his arms around my waist, and pulled me in now, out stomachs were touching, and I was mesmerized by his ice blue eyes. Then, he leaned in, and out lips touched. Oh. My. Gods, I thought.

Jason's POV:

As I leaned in to kiss her, her beautiful eyes were the perfect color. She closed her eyes as I kissed her, then she kissed back. I licked her bottom lip, and we kissed. She was moaning, and I was close to. We went on like that until we heard a wolf whistle from behind. Everyone was staring at us. "What was that?" Piper said panting. "I-I really don't know. " I answered. I helped her get up. " what's everyone staring at? Don't we have a karaoke to get to?" Piper asked. That broke the tension. Piper winked at me and ran off with annabeth and Thalia. Ah, I thought. I pulled out my phone and texted Reyna. (CAPS= text) I DONT THINK WERE WORKING OUT... WERE DONE

Pipers POV:

"And now... PIPER MCLEEAN!" I heard someone announce, and then I was pushed on stage. "Umm...I need to pee." I thought and I ran off the stage. I could hear laughter behind me, but I didn't care. I changed back into my regular clothes and headed back into the restaurant.

Jason's POV:

I laughed as piper sprinted off the stage to the bathroom. I walked around for a minuete, and bumped into Reyna. She blocked my path. "Umm... Hey" I told her. She looked around. Then she smirked. She grabbed my neck and forced me into a kiss. I heard a sob, and loud footsteps. I pulled away. "What the hell, Reyna!?" I yelled at her. "Were donr!" I said, and ran after piper. "Pipes, wait," I yelled as I sprinted after her. I grabbed her wrist. "Leave me alone, you jerk! I don't want to see you again!" She shook her wrist free, and ran home. "Piper..." I said

Pipers POV:

Right when I walk out of the bathroom, all I see is Jason smooshing his face all in reynas. Wow, I was a fool to think that he cared. I stormed out of the restaurant, Jason behind me.  
Long story short, I called him a jerk, and said I never wanted to see him again. As I ran home, I heard him swearing. I ran into my bedroom and fall on my bed. School starts in a week, I thought. I'll just have to avoid Jason until then.


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia's POV:

After the beach party was over, I headed over to the local cafe. I sat down at a table, and opened my laptop. I worked for a few minuets, then I felt a tap on the screen. I closed my laptop, and guess who I see? Nico. I find it hard not to adore his olive colored skin, his dark brown eyes, and his cute messy hair. "Hey Thalia. " I smiled at him. "Hey deadhead." He laughed. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight." He said, pulling a rose from behind his back. I took the rose. "I would, but nothing too fancy." I said. Nico took my hand and led me out of the cafe into his truck. He ended up taking me to McDonalds. Another thing I like about him. As we sat parked in the lot, we ate. "Thank you for taking me out to eat." I said, smiling. "No problem... Hey Thalia..." He said. "Yes?" I said, butterflies in my stomach. "I was wondering... Would you... Can you... Will you be my girlfriend?" He said, blushing. "Of course, deadhead." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. I swear, that kid blushed as red as I could see.

Nico's POV:

I was planning to ask Thalia out after we ate. I did, and she said yes! Now I can go brag to leo. I drop her off at her house and kiss her goodnight. Thalia surprised me and slapped my butt as I walked back to my truck. She turned back and winked at me, then went inside her house. Man, I love that girl, I thought. I drove home, thinking about her.

Annabeth's POV:

My step mom told me to invite Percy over for dinner, so I did. "Hello?" Percy said. "Hey, it's annabeth. My mom wants to know if you would like to join us for dinner." I said. "Oh, sure! I'll be over in a few! Bye annabeth." He said, hanging up. I took a shower, putting on a brown tanktop with sparkles. I put on my shorts, and dried my hair as best as I could. I put a little lip gloss on and went back down stairs. "What's for dinner?" I asked my step mom. "Spaghetti and chocolate pie for desert." She said, and I licked my lips. "Percy's here annabeth!" I heard my little brother Mathew scream. I ran to the door and opened it. "Hey Percy." I said smiling. He smiled back.

Percy's POV:

When annabeth opened the door, she looked stunning. Her hair, her face, her body, everything perfect. I tried not to stare as she let me in. "Hi, nice to meet you Percy. You can call me Ms. Chase." Annabeth's mom said to me. "Nice to meet you." I said and shook her hand. We ate in silence until Mathew, Annabeth's little brother said "so when are you gonna ask my sister out?" Annabeth choked on her lemonade, and I choked on my spaghetti. After I was done coughing, I told him that I already have a girlfriend. Then, Ms. Chase took the plates away and my phone rang. It was calypso. "Hey, I have to take this." I said to them , getting up.

Annabeth's POV:

Percy had gotten up to take a phone call. I strained to hear. "Hey, I'm just at my friends house. No, we're not dating. Calypso, no! She's just my frie- FINE! If you don't trust me, then there's no point. Were through." He said hanging up. I went to see him. "Percy?" I asked softly. He had his head in his hands. I sat next to him. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "Yeah, I just thought it would've lasted longer... But" he said. "Hey, I have an idea. Let's go eat desert on the beach." I said. Percy looked up. "Okay." He said.

Percy's POV:

Annabeth was sitting next to me on the hood of my truck. Her grey eyes looked stunning in the sunset. I was definetely over calypso. She was shivering. "Are you cold?" I asked. She nodded. I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her. Hmm, she looks cute with my jacket on. I thought. "Thanks" she said smiling. She looked like she was about to doze off. I yawned, reaching my arms up. I put one are around annabeth when I brought them down. She snuggled up against my side, and we watched the sunset.

Pipers POV:

I cooked breakfast early, thinking about Jason. "That stupid little-" I started. "Hey, calm down pipes." Percy said as he tromped into the kitchen. "Where's mom and dad?" He asked. "Moms at a meeting, and dads on a work trip. Just gonna be me and you today." I smiled, handing him a plate stacked high with blue waffles. " thanks pipes!" He said kissing me on the cheek. Ding dong! I ran to go get the door.

Jason's POV:

Piper opened the door. I smiled. Piper glared at me, and stomped back into the kitchen. I walked in and found Percy stuffing his face with blue waffles. "Hey man. I'm gonna hang out at your place today." I said to him. Percy nodded. Piper groaned. She cleaned up the dishes and went to her room upstairs. "Man, what's up with her?" I asked Percy. He stared at me. "Well, let's see here. You made out with her, then stabbed her in the back. I wonder why she's mad." He said. "Shut up..." I muttered. Even thought piper was mad at me, I couldn't help feeling attracted to her. "I'm using the bathroom." I told Percy. I ran upstairs, and stopped by pipers door. Someone was singing. I've always thought that piper was a bad singer. But I stand corrected. I listened, and she sang:

Lately, I've been  
I've been loosing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been  
I've been praying hard,  
Say no more counting dollars,  
We'll be counting stars

I was leaned up against the door. Her singing was beautiful, just like the rest of her. Then, piper opened her door. I fell down, and on top of piper. "Get off of me you-" she was stopped short. Our noses were almost an inch apart. I stared into her eyes intently. I leaned in to kiss, but right when our lips touched, she pushed me away. "Oh my gods. Leave me alone grace." She said, blushing. She walked back into her room and slammed the door. "You sing good... " I said. I walked back downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

SKIP TO BEGINNING OF SCHOOL  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth's POV:

I closed my locker, and instantly ran into someone. "Hey, watch I- oh hey Percy. " I said getting up. "Are you okay?" He asked worried. "Yeah. Fine. Say, could you be a gentleman and walk me to my classes?" I asked him. I batted my eyes and stuck my bottom lip out at him. "Y-yeah sure," he said, dazed. Works every time.

Pipers POV:

Everyone was nice to me. I knew why. Since that summer camp, everyone's treated me nice. Luckily, every class I had exept one was without Jason. The class I had with Jason was drama. There were tables, each sitting two people. I chose a random seat, and soon heard a familular voice. "Move, new girl. That's my seat." It was Reyna. "Reyna, this is my seat." I stood up and said something embarrassing to her. "Piper? What? But... " Reyna sat down across the room stunned. Then the door opened. I knew who it was. "Mr. Grace! Take a seat immediately." The teacher said. Crap. The only seat left was next to me. I would be stuck with Jason and a wall. Jason sat down next to me and smirked. He whispered in to my ear cockily "hey babe, did ya see me perform last night." I did, but I just ignored him. When the teacher started talking, I whispered angrily, " you better not sit next to me tomorrow." Jason laughed a bit, and said, "Dang! You're sexy when your angry. " I ignored him. "These are your seats for the rest of the year, students." The teacher said. Jason tried to stiffle  
his laughter.

Jason's POV:

Lucky me, I got a seat right next to piper. I could explain. The class was putting on a play. That play was pocahantes. I knew with ought a doubt I would get the part of john smith. Piper would no doubt get pocahantes. Perfect. The teacher told us to practice with our partener after school for practice, and piper banged her head on the table. My mind was wondering off. I started to sing quietly:

Lately, I've been  
I've been loosing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been  
I've been praying hard,  
Say no more counting dollars,  
We'll be counting stars

"No, no, you haven't been dreaming..." Piper muttered. "Maybe I have," I said, which was partly true. She stared at me with those doe eyes. Man, those doe eyes. Then she snapped out of it. She went back to glaring at me. I shook my head and laughed. She put her head down on the table and punched me. "Owie..." I said, popping out my bottom lip.

Pipers POV:

Jason was looking hot today. His blonde hair was gelled up, and he was wearing a purple shirts me ripped jeans. After I punched him, I took a peek at him. His bottom lip was stuck out, and I swear I was going to faint.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pipers POV:

Jason and I were in the kitchen, practicing. Our kiss scene was close, and Jason was nervous. "So, after this song, we k-" I started. "We kiss." Jason said nervously. "Okay, soo..." I said. Jason leaned in, and our lips connected. I hated thinking about Jason like this. But... He was so... Hot. We both dropped our scripts and he hoisted me up onto the counter, and I straddled his body. He was running his hands up and down by thys, and my hands were running through his hair. Then he surprised me by sticking his tounge into my mouth.

Jason's POV:

I couldn't stop. Piper was so hot, and an amazing kisser. She was running her hands through my hair, and I felt something on my stomach. Yup, that's piper. I was moaning, and kissing as hard as I could, and leave it up to piper to ruin it. She stopped grinding and pushed me away. "I- I can't..." She stuttered.

"Gods, piper! What is it with you! You make me think you're interested, then you push me away!" I yelled at her. I saw pain flash in her eyes. "Piper..." I said. "I think it's time you left." She said. She pushed herself off the counter and walked over to the door. I grabbed my stuff and sighed. I stopped at the door, and looked at her. She wouldn't return my gaze. Then, I walked out and headed towards my car.

Pipers POV:

I closed the door, and walked over to the window seal. Why did I stop? I asked myself? Jason stopped at the hood of his car and banged his fists against it. He got in his car and slammed the door. I saw him sigh, and then he drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! sorry for not posting in a while. If any of u guys have ig, go follow me at leo_burnt_the_xmas_tree and mada_jones**

Few weeks later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pipers POV:

So, I got the part of pocahantes, and Jason got the part of john smith. He didn't quit, but he avoided me and stopped talking to me. I got my hair brush and started to brush my hair when Percy came in. " hey, why have you been avoiding Jason? Whenever we bring up the subject, Jason storms away. " "idk, family probs I guess." I told him. Percy could not know about the kiss. "So it wouldn't have anything to do with you guys almost swallowing each other in the kitchen?" Percy said smirking. I turned pale. "Who told you!?" I asked. "This is my house too. When I saw you guys on the counter, I lost my appetite." Percy said. " now hurry up, your gonna miss the bus." He said to me.

**(I just noticed that Percy said that she was gonna be late for the bus, and they drove to school in his truck... Omgs that was a fail...)**

Jason's POV:

I turned when I heard a familiar noise. Percy's blue pick up truck was rumbling in to the lot. I smiled, but stopped when I saw piper. I was still mad at her for blowing me off twice, but that needed to change. Man, she was so dang beautiful. Her brown hair was in a braid, and she was wearing a forest green shirt. Her shorts showed of her legs nicely, and she was wearing combat boots. Piper started to walk off, but not before punching Percy in the arm. He came up to me smirking. "What." I said suspiciously. "So, you were never going to tell your best friend about making out with your best friends sister, in your best friends kitchen?" He said. I paled, then blushed. "How did you find out?" I said. He shrugged, and ran away laughing. I ran off to find piper.

Pipers POV:

One moment I was taking my math book out of my locker, the next I'm pushed up against my locker. I scowled, only to find a pair of beautiful eyes staring at me. "How'd Percy find out about our kiss? Did you tell him? Or were you just acting the whole time?" He said angrily. I was hurt, and I guess Jason could tell. "Piper, it's just that your so... Amazing. Will you go out with me?" He said. What!? I thought he was mad and hated me! "Umm... I'll think about it. " I said, and sprinted away.

Jason's POV:

Why the heck did I ask her out!? What the hell is wrong with me? Ugh, well at least she didnt say no. She had left her locker open. I wrote something on her mirror. 'Will you be my partner for the music assignment? Bc, bby, I've been losing sleep, dreaming bout the things that we could be' I felt satisfied, and shut her locker. Then I headed to drama. I took my seat next to piper, and stared at her. She stared back, intently. Instinctetly, I leaned in. So did piper.

Pipers POV:

Jason was leaning in to kiss me, those blue eyes mesmerizing. I leaned in too, but then I snapped back. I pushed his chest gently, and tried to focus on class. We needed to practice for the play again tonight. I saw Jason sigh and run his hands through his blonde hair. Then, the air turned on. The vent was right above me, and I got super cold. The teacher left to go fix it, and Travis stoll came over to me.

Jason's POV:

If piper hadn't pushed me away, I would've started to make out with her right in the middle off class. When the air vent turned on, I was waiting for the teacher to leave, so I could give piper my jacket. But before I could, Travis stoll came over. "Hey, pipes. You cold?" Travis asked. "You bet." Piper said shivering. And just like that, Travis slipped off his jacket and handed it to piper. She put it on and smiled at him. They started talking, and I zoned out. I felt anger bubble up inside of me. Why did he get piper? It's not- I was thinking when piper said my name. "Jason?" She asked cautiously. I looked at her. "What." I said, some what angry. "I need to talk to you, under the table." She said. When we were both down there, I tried to kiss her. "Not now, grace!" She whispered angrily. "Were you serious about asking me out?" She said. "Uhh..." I didn't know what to say. "No, but- " I stated when piper cut me off. She leaned in quickly and kissed me. It only lasted a second. But it was amazing. Then, she got back up. I got up to see piper hugging Travis. "See ya later, babe." He said, and walked away. I stood there. "What did he say?" I asked. "He said he would see me later." Piper said dreamily. "We're dating now." She finished. I slammed my head down on the table. "Oh, be quiet Jason. You said you didn't mean it when you asked me." She said, rubbing my back. "Practice still tonight?" I asked. She nodded and winked. I felt a little better.


End file.
